


I Spy

by FleetSparrow



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [4]
Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Helena can't sleep.  And, she finds out, neither can Dick.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dick Grayson
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728661
Kudos: 21
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	I Spy

Helena rolled over in her bed, hot and just not tired enough to fall asleep. She hadn’t been out on a mission in days, and it was starting to get to her. Working herself to exhaustion was the best way to keep her overactive brain from going too fast at night. With a sigh of frustration, she threw off her covers and slipped out of her pajamas.

As her skin cooled beneath the fan, she pulled out her tablet. Maybe doing a little work would help.

She pulled up videos of various training exercises. Watching and studying her fellow spies was good practice. She could identify their movements and learn how to counter them. But first….

She pulled up the live feeds from the rooms within St. Hadrian’s. Her girls were asleep, not plotting for once. Good for them. She flipped to another feed. Tiger was…not there. Not really a surprise. If he’d received orders to go, he’d leave without telling her. She changed it to the last occupied room, the one holding Dick Grayson.

He was lying in bed, awake, and…

Oh.

Dick’s face was flushed, his eyes shut, one hand moving rhythmically beneath the thin sheet that covered him. If she upped the resolution, she could just make out the shadow of his cock and hand. Dick bit his bottom lip and Helena did the same, her hand sliding down to her clit. She set the tablet on the bed beside her and rolled over, followed his movements as he stroked himself.

Her fingertips danced across her folds. Dick squirmed and tossed the sheet off of him, exposing himself to the camera. Helena’s breath caught in her throat. She let out a moan and slipped one finger inside herself. Dick had begun thrusting up into his hand, and her own movements mimicked his, fucking herself on her fingers as if she was riding him. She was making a mess of her bed, she knew, but she didn’t care, and, it seemed, neither did Dick as he smeared cum across his cock.

Dick picked up his pace, and so did Helena. She bit down on a knuckle to stop herself from making too much noise as she watched, her clit throbbing with arousal.

“Helena,” Dick breathed and she froze. Did he know she was watching? He couldn’t; the cameras didn’t show anything. But how, then—?

Dick’s eyes shot open as he came, splattering his chest and abdomen with cum. She worked her hand faster until, finally, she came.

She sighed as she relaxed back into the bed. Dick was still lazily stroking himself, but his cock was softening in his hand. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a towel, drying off with it. He looked up straight into the camera and winked.

“Goodnight,” Dick said. He pulled the sheet over him and turned off the light.

Helena laid there panting and furiously blushing. There was absolutely no way he could’ve known she was watching.

Wasn’t there?


End file.
